


We will meet again.

by Prettyunique



Series: The adventures of Xena and Gabrielle [10]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: It's years later, Gabrielle is older and Eve has a family.





	We will meet again.

“She doesn’t have much time.”

“How long, exactly.” Replies Eve

“Hours, maybe less.”

 

A tear drops from Eve’s eye.

She walks back into Gabrielle’s bedroom.

 

“Hey, why the long face?”

 

Eve walks over to Gabrielle’s bed taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

 

“Tell me the story about the first time you meet my mother.”

“You know every time I close my eyes I see her. But you’ve heard that story many times, so many times you could probably retell it in your sleep.”

“I know…please, will you tell it.”

“OK…my village was being attacked and...I was so scared, I thought I was going to die. Then one of the soldiers got hold of your aunty Lila, I just saw read. If it wasn’t for your mother I probably would have died, we all would.”

“My mum said that she was mesmerised by you.”

“Really?”

 

Eve nods.

 

“She almost didn’t move because she saw you and just thought…this girl is...beautiful.”

 

Gabrielle smiles.

 

“She technically was my knight in shining armour.”

“Was it love at first sight?”

 

Gabrielle smiles again, closing her eyes.

 

“Yes.”

 

Eve stands kissing Gabrielle’s head.

 

“Eve don't lea...”

“It’s alright, rest. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Eve sits back fully on the chair.

A minute later.

 

“Hey beautiful.”

“Xena.”

 

Gabrielle looks at a sleeping Eve.

 

“She can’t see or hear us.”

“Why are you here?”

“I’m always here.” replies Xena

“But why can I see you?”

“Because I’m here for you.”

“No, not yet.” Replies Gabrielle

 

Xena lies down next to Gabrielle on the bed, interlinking their hands.

 

"I look so...old."

"You look as beautiful as the first time I met you."

 

Xena leans forward kissing Gabrielle on the lips. Then she pulls away putting her head on the pillow.

 

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Replies Xena

 

Eve wakes suddenly.

 

“Mum.”

 

Xena tries to touch Eve but can't.

 

“I'm so sorry I didn't get to see you grow.”

 

Tears drop from Xena’s eyes.

 

“She’s, here isn’t she?”

 

Gabrielle nods.

Tears fall from Eve’s eyes.

 

"She's very proud of you."

"Mum...why can't I see her?"

"Because...um"

“It’s time, isn't.”

 

Gabrielle shakes her head.

 

“it’s Ok.” Replies Eve

 

Eve takes Gabrielle’s hand looking over at where Gabrielle was just looking.

 

“You are, an amazing mother. Thank you, for teaching me all that you taught me, it's Ok for you to go.”

 

Owen (Eve’s husband) and the Doctor enter the room a minute later.

 

“Eve”

“She’s gone.”

 

Owen runs to Eve’s side embracing her.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

 

Xena takes Gabrielle’s hand as the Doctor checks Gabrielle’s body on the bed.

 

“She’ll be fine.” Say’s Xena

 

Gabrielle nods.

 

“You ready.”

“Where are we going?”

“Home.” Replies Xena


End file.
